Religion
Christianity has only been introduced to the kingdom in the last forty years. So far, it has gained ground in only a few areas. Lady Fang converted to Christianity as a young woman, and has keenly spread the word ever since. In fact, she would not agree to marry Lord Fang until he had converted to Christianity as well. However, he made it a condition of his conversion that his people would not have to convert en masse. Each of his subjects could choose when they came of age. Since then, there have been a small, but growing, congregation of Christians at Dragon Fang. Paganism :“Paganism is characterised by beliefs and attitudes which differentiate it from Christianity. The most important one is acknowledgement of human limitations, especially where it comes to knowing the Truth. Truth, for Pagans, has many forms, all of which deserve respect within their limited sphere. Pagans do not proselytise. Nor do they adhere to a strict hierarchy of leadership, or to a central authority. :Paganism is built upon oral traditions, shunning the written word. It reveres experience over education. Paganism recognises a life force and consciousness in all things. it acknowledges many powerful entities, called gods and spirits, which can be contacted to lend help to the daily lives of practitioners. By living in harmony with these natural forces individuals will live happier, healthy, safer lives. :Paganism is a religion of nature, and generally holds ceremonies at outdoor sites such as megalithic circles or ancient oak groves. The seasonal celebrations in different parts of the land are similar, although they probably invoke deities with different names. The patterns are the same, though details differ from place to place. :Paganism is eclectic, acknowledging any possible number of spirits. Post-Roman British Paganism includes native spirits such as Don and Beli; Roman imports like Minerva Sulis and Dionysus; and far Eastern mysticism, such as Mithras, Isis, and Cybele. Pagans in Pendragon may be content to think that their ancient ways will eventually absorb even the latest religion imported from Rome: Christianity. :Paganism believes in an afterlife, on the Other Side, and druids also taught that should reincarnate back onto our side as well.” Drawn from Stafford G, 1993, Pendragon (4th Ed), Chaosium Inc, USA. Christianity :“Christianity’s beliefs and attitudes characterise its worship and differentiate it from Paganism. Though Christians may differ among themselves, and perhaps even argue or fight about their religion, they have much in common. :First, worshipers believe that they can find personal salvation through Jesus Christ. Secondly, the religion is urban-based, and almost no one from the cities is anything but Christian. Worship generally takes place within buildings. Literacy is common among the clergy and records are available, copied by hand by monks. Finally, the religion is hierarchical, with various ranks of people and offices arranged in ascending levels of importance, holiness, and geographic influence.” Drawn from Stafford G, 1993, Pendragon (4th Ed), Chaosium Inc, USA. Significant pagans and Christians Christians *Lady Fang *Father Michael *Mistress of Weaving *Master of Hawks *The chirurgeon. Pagans *Lord Fang *Mistress Twonky *Master of the Hunt *Castellan *Master of Arms Not known *Master of Revels *Stable Master Category:Legends